


Feathers

by eithermore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: D/s, Dom!Crowley, M/M, Sub!Castiel, trigger warning - trauma / flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eithermore/pseuds/eithermore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley and Castiel have been in a D/s relationship for some time now. Crowley attempts to heal Castiel's wings, that suffered during the fall, and it leads to an interesting night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Full of Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498678) by [piginapoketuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piginapoketuesday/pseuds/piginapoketuesday). 



\- Really, Feathers? Really? – Oddly enough the King found himself in Hell. And particularly standing in the end of an endless queue, with Castiel standing somewhat further in line - “He must have been here for a while” Crowley mused.

He knew something went wrong after the healing started. Hades, everything went wrong! The Angel became ever so distant and snuck out of their bedroom in the middle of the night. And what for?

Standing there, in his coat and all, Castiel turned around.

“Cas! Excuse me! Pardon me! YES I was here first! I am your bloody King” – Crowley was making his way through the line to get to the angel and encountering quite a resistance. You just don't cut a queue, especially when people have been standing there for eternity, be you even the King of Everything.

Finally he pushed his way forward and tugged on Castiel’s sleeve – “Do you mind? A little bit more and I’ll get beat up on my own premises”.

Castiel stepped outside of the queue and stood in front of Crowley, calm written over his features: graceful, ethereal, yet seemingly least alive he has been in a while.

Crowley silently swore yet spoke casually:

\- Love... and what are you doing here in the middle of the night?

Cas stared at him before answering:

\- I wanted to know what it was like – being in Hell.

\- And?

\- It’s quite nice actually. Missis Feyan over there knows some good jokes and her husband (not far behind) hisses every time she tells one, I’m not sure why, but it is very funny.

Crowley rolled eyes at him:

\- You’ve been entertaining my Hell’s queue with quality humor?

A sign of life appeared on Angel’s face, he was looking at Crowley more coherently now, smiled and unexpectedly – kneeled.

\- I’m sorry, Master.

\- Am I still your Master then? – Demon caressed Castiel’s hair

\- Yes. If you please. And I want to please you – Castiel nuzzled into Crowley’s thigh, touching him through the smooth fabric of the suit.

The King’s breath hitched.

“You’re still missing the point, when I say not to entertain the queue” – he mumbled.

Crowley snapped his fingers, making sure people in line weren’t able to touch each other any longer, because it was rapidly becoming a mess. This wasn’t needed before, but then again there wasn’t supposed to be an angel, roaming Hell’s dungeons, waking whatever was left human in... these. And while Crowley should have also deprived Hell’s captives of the ability to speak, somehow tonight he didn’t.

Fingers running through Castiel’s hair, he was hardening against his Angel’s cheek. Cas continued to lovingly touch his Master yet winced when Crowley caressed his neck and shoulders.

\- Eager to please but not so eager when it comes to your own pleasure? - Crowley withdrew, palm cupping his Angel's face, thumb stroking his cheek - You have so much yet to learn, kitten. Let’s go to bed.

This time it seemed like it took them no more than a couple of steps to reach Crowley’s bedroom. Crowley snapped his fingers changing Castiel’s clothes into silky pajama bottoms, then sighed, snapped his fingers once more and changed his own.

He was already resting slightly off center of his huge bed when Cas still remained sitting on the edge.

Crowley sounded more demanding this time:

\- Come to bed.

\- Master, I cannot.

\- I am asking you to try. – Crowley continued to talk to his back – Since the healing started you might be feeling... more broken. It’s temporary.

\- How can you know that? – Cas turned to look at him. There was something in Crowley’s voice that was well beyond an educated guess.

\- You don't have to sound so surprised. But I want you to be by my side (and in my sight!) while this is happening.

Finally Cas sighed and got under the covers, curling close to his Master: “Is this about trust too?”

\- Trust, too.

Crowley knew better than to kiss him now. He dimmed the lights.

***

The King of Hell was awoken by an enormous bird hovering over him. Beating its wings, it seemed to take up the whole room and Crowley thought that the Crow had found him at last and caught him at his weakest. He tried to protect his chest, backing away towards the side of the bed, swearing with all the gods’ names he knew. Wind was gushing over the bedroom; loud cries of the bird sounding like words in some foreign tongue.

Enochian! It was Cas! Crowley woke up fully. The vision of the bird changed into his Angel, kneeling on the bed in his sleep, screaming, his arms and wings outstretched.

Crowley attempted to wake him up, carefully, while staying out of his line of sight. Being vaporized if Castiel panicked wasn’t the King’s plan.

\- Cas... It’s a dream, a nightmare. Nothing more. Come on, wake up! Follow my voice. That’s it... – Crowley pointed at the candles in the corner to light them.

\- I... I was falling – Cas was breathing heavily, sweat glistering on his forehead. His arms had relaxed by now and he hung his head, yet the wings remained visible and spread.

Crowley sighed:

\- We’re in the lower basement here, peaches. You cannot fall from Hell.

Castiel drew a breath. Depressing as it might have been, this simple thought helped him calm.

“Now, may I? Not the wings, I know.” – Crowley inched closer to put his hands onto Castiel’s chest.

Cas nodded.

Crowley put his palms on his Angel's shoulders and whispered into his ear: “Don’t get me wrong, I want you in all kinds of pain and pleasure, pet, but let this be different”. He started to slowly trace Castiel's arms, from his shoulders down to his fingertips, while raising them spread wide. When his hands reached the angel’s, their fingers intertwined.

What he didn’t saw coming were the wings - majestic now they fluttered for a moment and suddenly covered the demon in an embrace. Crowley felt a wave of heat enveloping him and it took everything he was worth to not back the hell away.

\- ...Cas?

Castiel raised his eyes to meet Crowley’s:

\- It’s not me... It’s the wings.

Crowley quietly pulled Cas in, carefully wrapping arms around his lover.

Caught up in the moment as they were, neither saw how some black feathers, touching Crowley, were turning grey.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Initially the characters and the events were wired into the context of piginapoketuesday's "Full of Grace" and, if read as such, were intended to have happened as chapter 9 ½.
> 
> Edit: Guys, sorry for the mistakes, English is not my first language. I'm looking for a beta; if you're interested - please let me know


End file.
